


Blind

by jotchLIFE



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode 1x16, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotchLIFE/pseuds/jotchLIFE
Summary: When Maggie first realized the truth, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Standing in this hospital made her see what she had been blind to: She was in love with OA Zidan.
Relationships: Maggie Bell/OA Zidan
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back when 1x16 first aired. It was uploaded then to FanFiction.net, but I am just now getting around to uploading my works here. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

When Maggie first realized the truth, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Standing in this hospital made her see what she had been blind to. She was in love with OA Zidan.

OA had just put his life on the line by tackling their suspect. Maggie's heart stopped when she heard the gunshot crack through the air. After securing Sam, she ran to OA, dropping down beside him. 

What was only a few seconds, felt like an eternity as Maggie ripped open OA's vest. She barely registered the sound of her own voice, telling OA that he was okay, and that the bullet didn't go through. 

After that, OA was taken to the hospital to be checked out, despite him arguing the whole way. So, here they were now, listening to the doctor say he was going to be fine. When she walked off, Maggie and OA were left alone in the waiting room. 

Maggie was the first to break the silence. "You know, what you did was stupid, right?"

OA nodded, seemingly annoyed that he was about to get a lecture. "Yeah."

"An innocent bystander could have been killed."

"I know." OA's nonchalance of the whole thing angered Maggie.

"No, Omar. You could have been killed." Maggie's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, and that's when she saw his were too.

"I know." OA's voice was full of raw emotion. "I just acted on instinct."

Maggie scoffed. "On instinct? Your instinct was reckless." She paused, tears threatening to fall. Her voice broke as she choked out her next sentence. "And it scared me. Don't do that again."

OA just looked at Maggie. Now, instead of annoyance, his eyes were full of understanding. When Sam's father walked up, Maggie turned away. She couldn't let her tears fall. 

After OA talked to Sam's father, he turned back to Maggie, both of them trying to hold back the tears. They held eye contact for what felt like hours. Neither speaking, just conveying their thoughts through teary eyes.

Maggie knew she couldn't let her true feelings show, so she just shook her head. OA couldn't find out how deep her feelings for him really went. "C'mon. Let's get you out of here."

OA nodded and wrapped his arm around Maggie's shoulders. They made their way, like that, to the SUV. Neither one of them broke contact until they reached the vehicle.

After getting in the driver's seat, Maggie turned to face OA. "Do you need anything from the JOC, or anywhere, before I take you home?"

"I don't need to go by the JOC, but if you stop and get take-out, I'll buy us dinner. Is Mexican okay?" OA smiled as Maggie nodded eagerly. He knew that was her favorite.

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI

The two agents pulled up at OA's apartment after stopping to get take-out. It took some time getting OA up the steps, but they finally managed without any mishaps.

When they went inside, Maggie set the food on the kitchen counter. "Get comfortable on the couch. I'll bring you a plate."

"Maggie, I'm fine." OA went to protest, but one look from the brunette shut him up. Sighing in defeat, he sat down as Maggie brought over their food and drinks. 

They mostly ate in silence, except for the occasional small talk, both wanting to forget what could have happened. Maggie couldn't stop her wandering thoughts as they drifted to the 'what ifs' of the day. At the thought of losing OA, tears immediately filled her eyes. 'Get a grip Maggie. He's already seen you cry once today. Don't let it happen again.' 

It was as if OA could sense her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm supposed to be asking you that, OA."

"You know you don't have to do that with me."

Maggie looked down at her hands. "Do what?''

"Hide your emotions. You can talk to me. What's going on in your head right now?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Do you need anything before I leave?" Maggie stood up to take their plates to the kitchen.

OA could see that Maggie was trying not to break down. He wanted her to open up, but he didn't want to push. "No. I'm all good, but you don't have to go."

"I know, but I have a lot of work to do at the JOC. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you. Honestly though, I'm fine."

"Okay. Thanks for dinner. I'll call you in the morning.'' Maggie gave a small smile, and headed out the door. 

When the agent got in her car, she put the key in the ignition and just sat there. Her thoughts were running a mile per minute, and all she wanted to do was scream. She usually prided herself on being controlled and stoic, but today she couldn't get a grip on her emotions. Wiping her eyes, and taking a shaky breath, Maggie started the car and headed in the direction of the JOC.

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI

A month had passed since OA took that shot, and things were carrying on as normal. Maggie continuously tried to ignore her growing feelings for OA, but it usually never worked. She knew she shouldn't have these feelings. Especially not for her partner, but she couldn't help it. She was falling for OA. Correction, she had already fallen for him. And she knew that he didn't feel the same. The agent was scared that OA would somehow read her thoughts. He already knew her so well, so Maggie began to distance herself from him. She had practically been avoiding him altogether outside of cases. 

OA had no idea why Maggie had been avoiding him. He wondered if she was still mad about him getting shot, but it had been a month. And she didn't seem mad… just distant.

He had planned on talking to her before they left the JOC today, but that didn't work. Maggie had went in Dana's office for something, and had apparently left from there. She hadn't even said goodbye to OA. He wanted to call her, but didn't want to seem pushy. So, he said goodbye to the team, and went home to his apartment. Maggie would talk to him when she was ready.

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI

Maggie couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't hide her feelings for OA any longer. If she did, if she kept closing off, it could lead to problems out in the field. However, she also knew that sharing her feelings with OA could cause awkwardness… because how could he feel the same way towards her?

Maggie knew she had to tell him. At least she would be being honest with him. After all, she had asked him to do the same awhile back. So, mind made up, the brunette agent started jogging the few blocks from her apartment to OA's.

Time flew by, and before Maggie knew it, she was standing in front of OA's door questioning her sanity. 'What am I doing? This is crazy… but I have to tell him.' She raised a shaky hand, and knocked gently on the door. A few seconds passed, then the door swung open to reveal a somewhat surprised Agent Zidan.

"Hey Maggie. Come in." He stepped slightly to the side to let her come inside. To say he was shocked to see her here, after a whole month of her avoiding him, was an understatement. After she still hadn't said anything for a few moments, OA decided to break the silence. "Maggie, are you okay?"

'This was a bad idea.' Maggie knew she had to say something, so she settled for "I really need to talk to you."

"Okay. Come sit down.'' OA worriedly led his partner over to the couch, and sat down a few inches away from her. "What's up?"

"You know how I asked you to be honest with me several months back?" When OA nodded, Maggie took in a deep breath. "Well, now it's my turn to be honest with you." She knew that if she didn't say it now, she never would. "OA, I'm just gonna come out and say it. I'm in love with you. I have been for a while, but it took you getting shot for me to realize it. Then I started distancing myself from you, so you wouldn't find out, because I know you don't feel the same. I know that…" Maggie trailed off when she that OA was just staring at her. His eyes were wide with shock, and his mouth was open like he was about to speak, but no words were coming out. He sat like that for what felt like an eternity for Maggie. "OA? Please say something." Silence. Maggie cringed. 'I think I broke him.'

Finally, OA shifted so that he was sitting right next to Maggie, and grabbed her hand. "Oh Mags. How could you not know? I love you too. I don't know how, or when it happened, but it did. And honestly, it scares me, but it feels so good to say."

Now it was Maggie's turn to stare. "Really?"

Suddenly, OA's lips were locked on hers in a passionate kiss. It was amazing, and said everything that needed to be said between the two. They only separated when the lack of oxygen became to much. 

"Wow." That's all Maggie managed to say, as she was breathless and in a daze. 

"Yeah, wow." OA smiled at the flushed look on Maggie's face, and she was quick to return it. "I love you, Mags."

"I love you." Suddenly, Maggie realized that sharing her feelings with OA was the best decision she had ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours after their talk, Maggie got ready to leave OA's apartment. She would have stayed, but she didn't have any of her stuff for work the next morning.

OA offered to drive Maggie home, seeing as how she ran over there, and she happily agreed. Now, here they were standing in front of Maggie's door. OA leaned down and kissed her softly. "This seems so surreal."

Maggie smiled. "Yeah, It does. How do you want to handle it at work?"

"Well, we should probably keep it quiet, just until we get used to things. That way, when we tell Dana, we can show her that we can be professional, and not let it interfere with the job. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sounds great." Maggie leaned up for another kiss, and OA happily obliged.

"Okay. I will see you at work in the morning." The two shared one more embrace, then OA left for the night.

FBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBIFBI

OA arrived at work the next morning, two Starbucks in hand, at exactly eight o'clock. He saw Maggie already at her desk, working on her first stack of files. "What time d 'you get here?''

Maggie looked up at the sound of her partner's voice. "About thirty minutes ago."

OA smiled as he handed her one of the coffees. "Figured you might want this."

Maggie smiled gratefully and took a sip of the latte. "Thank you."

OA sat down at his desk and immediately got to work on today's load of papers. "Heard anything about a case for today?"

"Not yet. It's been pretty quiet." Maggie loved her job, but she really hoped that they could stay in the office today.

As Maggie had hoped, it was relatively quiet… until thirty minutes before lunch. Her and OA were sent to track down a bombing suspect, and they handled it fairly quickly. They both remained professional, and concealed their newfound relationship. No one seemed suspicious, and the duo was pretty impressed with themselves. 

And that's how it continued. Almost every evening one of them would show up at the other's apartment. Usually, they would stay in with take-out and a movie. Sometimes, they would spend the night with each other, but would always drive to work separately the next morning. 

When they arrived at the office, they were the exact definition of professionalism. Things carried on as if they were just your average, everyday co-workers. Their conversations were casual and they held off on the loving glances until after work. 

It went on like this for two months. Then Maggie and OA decided to tell Dana about their relationship. Neither would admit it, but both were terrified of what this could mean. They decided to drive into work together. Stepping off of the elevator, they gave each other a reassuring smile, and headed towards Dana's office. The SAC looked up when the couple knocked on the door. "Come in. Can I help you two?"

Maggie smiled nervously. "Could we talk to you for a moment? It's really important."

''Sure. Have a seat. Is something wrong?"

This time OA spoke up. "No, we just wanted to bring to your attention the fact that we have recently started seeing each other."

Dana looked unsurprised. "I already knew."

The two agents looked at each other, Maggie asking the question that was on both of their minds. "Um, I'm sorry ma'am, how did you know?" 

Dana smiled. "I'm a profiler. Don’t get me wrong, you both did a good job of keeping it discrete. However, they pay me to pick up on details… and I'm good at it. '' 

OA nodded. ''Well, what does this mean for our job?"

"I have been observing you two for the past two months, and you've proven that you can work together without any issues. Unless, of course, that changes, I see no reason why you can't continue to work as partners."

Both of the agents simultaneously sighed a breathe of relief. They thanked their supervisor immensely, before going out the door. 

OA looked down at Maggie and smiled. "That went a lot better than expected."

"Oh yeah. I think we should go out tonight and celebrate."

"I like the way you think."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! I am in the process of uploading some of my others from FanFiction.net, to this site, so I hope you will check them out. They are all FBI or Criminal Minds, two of which being crossovers. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading 'Blind'!


End file.
